kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ability Scroll
An item in the ''Kirby'' games. Copy Scrolls are a newer addition to the Kirby series. They can be found hidden in treasure chests in Kirby Squeak Squad, and there are twenty-four in total to collect. Each Copy Scroll coincides with different Copy abilities. Copy Scrolls will add a new move, power-up, or just add a new effect to their corresponding abilities. For some, like Hammer and Cutter, the weapons can become bigger. For some, like Animal, Bubble, and Magic, it gains a new move. For others, like Ninja, Wheel, and Tornado, they can use new elemental attacks depending on the location used. And as for Sword and Bomb, they can be combined with other abilities (like Ice) to make new mixed abilities. List of Copy Scroll Upgrades *Animal- Kirby can now use a new drill attack. *Beam- The beam whip becomes faster and stronger, and can send sparks through metal. *Bomb- Can be mixed with Ice or Spark for new abilities (see Ice Bomb and Thunder Bomb for more info). *Bubble- Kirby can now fire a single, powerful bubble. *Cupid- Kirby can automatically fire three, gravity-defying arrows. *Cutter- The cutter boomerangs become bigger, more powerful, and can now pass through blocks and enemies. *Fighter- Kirby can charge up an even more powerful energy blast. *Fire- Kirby can control the direction of his fire breath, but only slightly. *Hi-Jump- Kirby can perform an even larger hi-jump. Also, gray blocks can now be destroyed in the process. *Hammer- Kirby can now use a bigger, more powerful hammer attack which completely flattens enemies. *Ice- Kirby can control the direction of his ice-cold breath, but only slightly. *Laser- Kirby can charge up a bigger laser after firing a regular laser. *Magic- Gives Kirby the ability to use a roulette that causes similar effects as the one in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. *Metal- Kirby can curl up into a metal ball that rolls down slopes. *Ninja- After throwing a shuriken, Kirby can charge up his fist and pound it to the ground, creating fire. If any water is nearby it will evaporate into steam. *Parasol- After Kirby puts the parasol in front of him long enough, stars emit from the head of the parasol, giving it more range and power. *Sleep- Sleep becomes useful! Kirby regenerates a little bit of health while sleeping. *Spark- Kirby can charge up a bigger electric field, or shoot out a blast of electricity forward. *Sword- Can be mixed with Fire, Ice, or Spark for new abilities (see Fire Sword, Ice Sword, and Thunder Sword for more info). *Throw- Depending on the thrown enemy, the enemy will carry a fiery, icy, or electric property. *Tornado- Depending on the terrain, Kirby will carry a fire, icy, electric, or magma (the game treats it the same as the fire effect) property, as long as he's spinning around. *UFO- A bolt of electricity will orbit around Kirby at all times. *Wheel- Depending on the terrain, Kirby will carry a fire, icy, electric, or magma (the game treats it the same as the fire effect) property, as long as he's in wheel form. Notes The only abilities in Kirby Squeak Squad to lack copy scrolls are Ghost and Triple Star. Fire Sword, Thunder Sword, Ice Sword, Thunder Bomb, and Ice Bomb have Copy Scroll icons next to their symbols, but they don't have true copy scrolls or true upgrades. Category:Items